The present invention relates generally to tape recorders, and in particular to a reel drive mechanism.
The reel drive mechanism of conventional tape recorders employs an idler and one or more belt-and-pulley systems by way of which the motor driven torque is transmitted selectively to either the supply or takeup reel. During search modes in which the tape is transported at high speed while keeping slight pressure contact with the playback head, an increased load will be placed on the drive system, generating an increased friction therein and hence a failure in the system.